Pendant lamps, e.g., lamps which hang from a ceiling or other elevated support by a chain, cable, or even from a power cord, have long been popular illumination devices in homes and elsewhere. Recently, commercial interest has been shown in fitting a pendant light fixture with standard floor and table lampshades. In most cases, standard floor and table lamps are constructed with a spider-type fitter ring that is too smaller in diameter to accept a pendant fixture's bulb socket, which is larger and typically used in conjunction with a socket ring to hold the pendant shade. In certain current lighting arrangements, when fitting a table or standing lampshade to a pendant light fixture, certain lampshades are two short and do not provide a clean and balanced appearance.